


Postmarked by the Royal Mail

by Megkips



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Post-Canon, how to keep in touch with adopted family without telling them you're a mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megkips/pseuds/Megkips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waver keeps in touch with his new family, in spite of Europe and Asia between them.  Sometimes, he even tells them what Alexi is doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postmarked by the Royal Mail

_Velvet--_

_You left some boxes in my car while you were helping your Not Grandparents move. These were in there, being held in a beat up looking shoe box. Since the thing was falling apart, I’ve put the letters in this legal envelope, and am making sure to leave it on your office desk so that you’ll actually see them. Give them back to Glen and Martha when you get the chance - they’ll probably be looking for them._

_-Ismene_

_19/3/2017_

***

20 October 1997

Dear Grandma and Grandpa--

I’m really not sure how long post from England to Japan will take, so I’m sorry if this gets to you extremely late. I meant to write you when I got back home to London, but things got a little screwy.

First, I wanted to first say thank you for letting me stay in Fuyuki with you for nine months. I realize that going back to school isn’t what I said I’d do, but I kind of figured that I should finish up my degree, at the very least. I have enough money to cover tuition and will have more than enough leftover, so I can travel when I’m done. Don’t worry about coming to graduation - since I’m finishing in December, there’s no ceremony. I’d rather fly out and spend Christmas in Fuyuki anyway.

And before you ask: yes, I managed to touch base with Alexi. We were going to share an apartment for a bit, but he had to go home to Macedonia. Apparently his dad passed away, and there’s something going on with the will. I’m really not quite sure - when last I spoke with him on the phone, he sounded incredibly upset and didn’t want to go into detail. The only thing he added was that his siblings and mother were making settling the estate particularly hard. 

Anyway, I’ll call soon, and see you in December. 

-Waver

***

31 March 1998

Grandma and Grandpa--

About flying over to visit me: that’d actually be really fun, depending on when you come. Graduate school is extremely stressful right now, so you’d be best off visiting at the end of August. I’m not attending any conferences then, and it won’t be too bad fitting everyone into the flat.I know I’ve said it before, but I’ll say it again: my place is really small. I’m willing to pay for a hotel if it ends up coming to that - God knows I’m more okay with spending a little extra so you guys are comfortable rather than have us all crammed together and be miserable for a week. It’d ruin your holiday.

I guess now is also as good a time as any to let you know that I did get a letter from Alexi earlier this week. He managed to settle all the problems with his dad’s estate. Like you suggested, Grandma, it was a problem with who was inheriting what, although he didn’t get into detail further. The only thing he added is that he’s on holiday in Greece right now, and enjoying it. He sent a few photos too, which actually came out awful. It looks like he tried to get photographs of himself in front of the monuments, but you can’t see any of those because he’s so tall and everyone has to point the camera up. Apparently his friend Heph (I didn’t ask about the name) is with him too, and they’re using the trip to catch up since they haven’t seen each other in a while.

Obviously, Alexi says hello and hopes you’re both well. I didn’t ask him about Christmas - I will the next time we speak. (Don’t ask me when that’ll be. I have no idea. I never do.)

It sounds like Fuyuki is really quiet lately, which is a good thing. I’m curious - are they doing anything to mark the upcoming two year anniversary of the fire? And have they decided what they’re going to do with the land? You said last year the city wanted to rebuild, but never followed up on it.

Anyway. The next time you call me, I’d like to discuss your holiday more. I suggest making a list of things you’d like to do. If you come in August, we can still go to Brighton, or try and head north to Hadrian’s Wall. London’s all well and good, but there’s a lot more here than just the city. 

Get back to me ASAP- I don’t want you two to spend too much on plane tickets.

Love  
-Waver

***

29 July 1998

Grandma and Grandpa--

Just a quick note to let you know that I got all your plane information. I don’t have a car, but I’m going to be at the airport. There’s a train there that goes into London proper, and from London we can take the train out to Reading.

Don’t worry if the flight times change - I don’t mind waiting.

I am going to be away from 1-14 August though, as I’m going to two conferences for work (this was last minute), so I probably won’t see any mail you send me until I get back. By then, I’ll probably see any letters, but won’t be able to respond to them in time.

Maybe we should think about switching to email?

Anyway. I’ll see you on 17 August.

Love  
-Waver

***

15 May 1999

Grandpa--

I’m assuming Grandma isn’t going to see this. (Please don’t show her.)

There’s no excuse for why I haven’t written or called. I’m shit at balancing academic stress right now. Our chemistry lab was broken into (I think I mentioned this?), and we had experiments ruined. I’ve been furiously trying to get new data from the experiments I had that got messed up, and with my thesis due in the fall of this year, I’m panicking. There’s too much to do, too little time, and I don’t think I can finish it. Not finishing it, and spending another year in academia, is terrifying, because I know I can’t handle it. I haven’t been able to get out of the flat and do Not Work, and even teaching has become a burden. 

Your last letter said something about finding balance: how? I have to finish experiments, write the thesis, hold office hours, assist my students, teach, report to my supervisor, and make sure that I eat. (And yes, I’m remembering to eat. Real food, even, not just cups of tea.) 

I tried to talk to Alexi about it - he called yesterday - but he just laughed and said it’d even out in the end. I’m not sure how to take that, and I yelled at him for not even taking my problems seriously. Not everyone gets to stomp about the Balkans (did I mention he’s in the Balkans? He and Heph are just camping for fun, apparently) and be worry free! 

Anything you have to say is welcome, especially after Alexi’s stellar piece of advice.

Love  
-Waver

***

16 January 2000

Dear Grandma and Grandpa--

I started the new job today. It… well, technically it is the same as the old one, as I’m still being paid to teach chemistry. The only difference is that most of the payment is being able to use the university’s labs for experiments and a little bit of money at the end of the week so I can afford to stay in the flat. It’s all the same courses - introduction to chemistry, history of chemistry, and acting as a teacher’s aide for organic chemistry - so a lot of my routine isn’t being upset. The only expectation is that I’m to publish much, much more than I have now. Ideally, it’ll help me get a lecture post somewhere within the next few years. 

Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. I said I was done with academia, done with being a student, everything. And I thought that too. But I realized that I like teaching too much, and I like teaching on this particular level. Don’t get me wrong - tutoring English in Fuyuki helped me figure out this was a viable career path - but I can’t deal with young children. Ultimately, I don’t have the stamina for it. (I realize that it sounds ridiculous to say given I want to stay teaching at a uni level. It is a different kind of stamina.) 

Thank you for sending me the article about the redevelopment of the area affected by the fire. I guess a park is the most reasonable thing to do with the space. It’s already leveled, and it is more respectful to leave a quiet memorial area rather than try and put housing and office buildings back over it. I’ll be certain to check it out in December.

No word from Alexi. He and Heph left Turkey last week for Syria and Israel, but I haven’t heard from him. I rather don’t expect to, all things considered, and I’ll be pleased when he gets to Egypt. Apparently he has a friend in Alexandria that he wants to stay with for a few months, and is simply taking the longest possible route to get there. I’m not too surprised, and it sounded like he really loved the extended amount of time in Turkey.

I guess it is worth noting that a few friends of mine are trying to set me up on a date with a woman who is in another department at the university. Frankly, I can’t say I’m interested in going, nor can I figure out why they want to do this. The woman in a similar work situation to my own, in the biology department, so at the most, there might be good conversation. (I’ll say this explicitly: Grandma, don’t expect too much out of this.) 

Also. I wanted to ask seriously about your comment re: going to Canada. I know that one thing you’re both (rightly) upset about is how much Mum and Dad have ignored you over the years, not bothered to visit you in Japan, and barely communicated. Do you really think showing up on the doorstep is going to help? I’m not saying this to be mean, or to hurt your feelings, but I’m worried about the response you’d get. Wasting all the money to fly there and then having that happen is horribly unfair to you both. 

Think about it. I’ll let you guys know how the new term is going after I have a week or two to adjust myself to the new schedule. When I get the chance, I’ll call you guys. (Likely on a weekend.) And yes, that means I’ll report in about the date, Grandma.

We’ll talk soon.

Love,  
Waver

***

14 July 2001

Dear Grandma and Grandpa,

I guess this is the letter where I tell you Lauren and I are no longer dating. I’m sorry you guys didn’t get to meet her, but truth was, the matter was not going to work out. We had a fundamental disagreement about what we wanted out of the relationship, and decided that it was for the best that we end things. I can’t say I’m upset - somewhere along the lines I believe we both became dissatisfied each other - but I did want to inform you both, since at times you actually seemed more invested in the whole thing than I was. Maybe that says something too.

I guess now is also a really good time to mention that I found a new place to live. No more flat in Reading! An acquaintance of mine has fallen into an inheritance, which includes a large amount of property throughout the UK. She isn’t going to use all of these “summer homes” (they’re an old, posh family), and offered me the use of one in Godalming. This means I would have an hour to hour and a half commute into London. It is also _huge_. I included a photograph of it, just to give you an idea of the size. I’m really, really not sure why she isn’t just selling the place, but it is definitely my gain. I’ll use all of five rooms though.

I’m moving in in about a month. She wants to renovate the kitchen so that it is more modern (obviously), as well as clear out any family items that aren’t meant for other people to see. I don’t mind not being rushed in.

Alexi wrote - Egypt’s been fun, and he’s thinking of going to Iran or Iraq next. Probably Iraq into Iran. I’m sure that he’ll have a time of it, he’s always been fond of Iranian history. He’s been waxing poetic about visiting the museums for months - its like the slightly more sophisticated version of the excited child about to go on holiday. I keep telling him to write to you guys rather than play messenger for him, but he won’t have it. He says he does it to make sure I’m communicating with you both. (I told him I’m offended he thinks I wouldn’t. He just laughed.)

Also, about the question in your last letter. Having a family vacation where we both fly to a location and meet there actually sounds like a lot of fun. I’m not sure where you’d like to go though. Greece? India? Australia? Somewhere in the Americas? There’s a lot of options, and we should give ourselves a good six months to a year to plan it all out. 

Send me a list of what you have in mind, and I’ll write back with my feedback, plus suggestions of my own. I can’t wait.

Love  
-Waver

***

17 November 2003

Dear Grandma and Grandpa--

I’m really glad to read the reaction you had to myself and Matthias dating. I realize that I could’ve told you on the phone and not spent the time worrying about how you’d take it, but that would’ve been its own set of issues. I’m glad you’re happy for me, and that the whole idea isn’t awkward for you. I’m afraid he can’t fly out with me for Christmas this year - timing’s against us in terms of how much the plane ticket would cost - but I’ll bring photos. Maybe if you come to visit in the spring you can meet him?

Also, about that whole maple syrup thing: I guess I could send you some from the UK. I actually wasn’t aware what the import prices for it were in Japan, but that’s pretty ridiculous. Is there any brand you want, or specifics I should look for? (I don’t know how you shop for maple syrup, hence why I ask. I’m well aware this is the weirdest thing I’ve had to put down on paper.) 

As far as the news about the addition to the Fuyuki church goes - I was unaware that Fuyuki had a large enough Christian population to warrant it. I suppose you learn something new every day.

Alexi wrote in. He got married. In Afghanistan.

I don’t know either. I’ll get information to you when I have it. At least the location accounts for the complete and utter lack of an invitation/knowledge it was even happening.

Don’t ask about what to get them as far as wedding presents go. I have no idea.

Classes are going well, thanks for asking. No one has been too stupid and had a lab accident, which is really nice. I’m just glad I haven’t had a repeat of last year’s accidental gas explosion, really.

Get back to me soon about the syrup. 

Love  
-Waver

***

To: glen.mac@yahoo.co.jp  
From: waver.v@hotmail.co.uk  
Date: 5 April 2005

**I GOT THE OPEN LECTURER SEAT!**

I start as tenured faculty come fall term. I’m really, really not sure how it happened, but I wanted to tell you. Extended letter forthcoming. Also I heard from Alexi. He’s in India right now and he and his wife are expecting.

-Waver

***

6 April 2005  
Dear Grandma and Grandpa,

Okay, to explain my email: I got the open lecture seat in the chemistry department. I am, officially, tenured faculty. This means I can take a break from publishing articles every month, focus myself on teaching, and generally lighten my work load. I’m looking forward to it, and Matthias says that he’d glad for it too. I’ll be honest - we almost broke up because I was focusing on nothing but work for a few months. (You were right to comment on it, Grandma.)

What this also means is that I’m going to have more social obligations. I’m not going to let them impact say, traveling to see you guys, that much, but I may not have all the time in the world to write letters. I know you guys aren’t keen on email, and I myself am a little loathe to default it to our primary form of communication, but we could use it to try and set up call times and make those more frequent.

As far as Alexi goes. Apparently what happened was he and Heph were visiting Afghanistan (staying with friends of people they met in Iran) and got stuck there, due to current events. Alexi fell head-over-heels for a woman living where he was staying, and insisted on staying around. They ended up dating (even after he had the opportunity to leave the country safely. Heph was apparently annoyed about this - and rightly so.) Her name is Rokhsana. To make a long story short: she liked him back, he managed to make a good impression on her parents, everyone was fine with the marriage True to his in inability to stay in one place for a time, Alexi, Rokhsana, and Heph headed across the border to India a few months later.

From what I can get out of his letter, they really, really like India. I think the notion (and having a baby on the way) has him thinking about actually finding a house and staying in one place for multiple years. I don’t know how he’d get citizenship/whatever to remain in India, and he may not even be thinking about that yet.

If he gets an address to me, I’ll pass it along to you. Doubtlessly you’ll want to talk to him about parenting, and I am not playing messenger for any awkward baby raising stories. 

I have a celebratory pub adventure to embark on - we’ll talk soon.

Love, Waver.

***

7 April 2005

Dear Grandpa,

Can you please do me a favour, and keep an eye for any odd things happening in Fuyuki? Odd like back in 1996 odd. I’m curious if there’s a pattern. Thank you/

Love  
-Waver

***

30 October 2005

Dear Grandma and Grandpa--

I can’t make it for Christmas this year. My sponsors at the university who helped me get that lecture seat are demanding I be around for family events that they’re holding on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. 

Mattias also just ended our relationship. In his estimation, my inability to pay attention to him and work wasn’t going to be fixed, and he had enough. I’m really not sure how to feel about that.

I can’t really say much more. I feel awful canceling on you guys, because I know the whole experience is going to be miserable/I’ll just want to be in Fuyuki.

Don’t call. I don’t think I can handle talking right now.

-Waver

***

To: glen.mac@yahoo.co.jp  
From: waver.v@hotmail.co.uk  
Date: 25 November 2006  
Subject: Goings ons

Dear Grandma and Grandpa--

Thank you for sending me a summary of that news article. A sleeping sickness only impacting the high school in Fuyuki is incredibly weird, I don’t know what to make of it. It seems too sudden, and it sounds isolated too. I don’t know what else to tell you, but I do want you to avoid the area, lest the illness start to spread.

Actually, I’d consider getting out of town for the week, just to be on the safe side. You have that other Canadian couple the next town over with the dairy farm, right? Maybe see if they’d like to get together. I don’t think it is safe to stay in Fuyuki right now.

I’ll keep an eye on the news. Email or call me every day to let me know you’re okay. Use my mobile or my house number - either is acceptable.

Please be safe.

Love  
Waver

***

To: glen.mac@yahoo.co.jp  
From: waver.v@hotmail.co.uk  
Date: 10 December 2006  
Subject: Church etc

Yes, the thing with the church’s pastor dying in all of the aftermath is weird, especially since he was there for the past decade. I don’t know what else to say to what you described though - everything sounds too chaotic. I can’t believe someone would want to damage the temple in the way you described though - how obscene.

I need to get grading on term papers (I made the error of assigning things too close together and an overwhelmed.) I’ll email back more coherent thoughts when I can. No post until after the new year, since I’ll be flying out soon.

Love  
Waver

***

8 March 2007

Dear Grandma and Grandpa--

Here’s the maple syrup you requested. Between this and what I got you for Christmas, you should be good for now. 

Good job reading between the lines of my last email. Maya and I have been dating since the end of January. It is a little weird, as her family is, well, posh, but we’re both in agreement that we’re not thinking about long term or life partner type things (which happened with Matthias and was a major factor in our break up.) If we get serious, I’ll introduce you. She’s incredibly nice - her family came over here during the Victorian era from India. The whole set up initially reeked of imperialism, but they stuck around in spite of it. They run a rare book store these days, and the conversations with her parents are really educational.

I also wanted to say something about your last comment about the doctors. Please listen to the diet advice, Grandpa. It’s dumb you have to adjust anything you’re eating at your age, but given I’m a selfish ass and want you around for much longer, well, there you go. Listen!

Alexi called the other day. Apparently he, Heph, and Rokhsana are getting bored in India, but are unsure where to go next. They seem to think China is an option, as are various south sea islands, and Australia. I told them that if they’re going to China, they should pick a location carefully, since Alex (they named the boy Alex) is still young and the climate in places like Beijing won’t be the best. For all I know they might just change cities in India. I also got to talk to Rokhsana for the first time the other day, for an hour. She’s incredibly sweet, and I was a little embarrassed by how much Alexi told her about me. (And you guys, for that matter.) Depending if they move or not, I think I might try and visit them. I’ve been hearing a lot of “Alex is a tiny adorable terror” stories and I have to see that play out in person.

Have you guys thought about getting Skype so that we can make international calls via computer, and see each other? I realize that you would have to buy a webcam (I would too), but it’d let us talk face to face with even more frequency I’d like more face time with you guys, even if it is through the computer screen.

Classes are going well this term - I have a very smart group in my history course. We’ve been having absolutely brilliant discussions during the lectures. The unit on ethics in particular has sparked a lot of back and forth, and they’re so fucking smart that I can’t recall the last time I had this much fun teaching a course.

This’ll end up being a big babble about my students if I go on for too long, so I’ll just leave it be here. Talk to you soon.

Love  
-Waver

***

30 September 2007

Dear Grandma and Grandpa,

As it turns out, one of my students this term is from Fuyuki! Do me a favour. If you see a young woman who errs towards red/black, has bright blue eyes, and twintails in Fuyuki during December, tell her Professor Velvet says hello.

Maya and I definitely aren’t a thing anymore. We sat and asked each other if this would work out long term, agreed that it would not, and agreed that we’d be perfectly fine as friends. It was a very clean break, which is nice. Better than the emotional mess last time. 

Also, since you asked about my students this year: I’m really not sure what to make of the group. My intro class is all the younger kids, of course, but I don’t think a lot of them like the lab work portion. It is a change from the usual enthusiasm, and I can’t put a finger on why that is the case. I’ve noted in the past that the children from posher families tend to disdain having to actually sit and do the work, but it isn’t like the stuff is boring? I haven’t mentioned it to my colleagues yet, I’m waiting a few weeks to see if attitudes change. I hope they will.

On the topic of you guys getting a dog: sure, why not? You’ve mentioned that the house feels too lonely lately, and I think that a dog would help clear that up. I don’t know if there are any shelters in Fuyuki, but perhaps you can start looking there. Just make sure that the dog isn’t too high maintenance/you won’t be able to keep up with him or her. I know shiba inus are really hard to deal with if you’re a first time dog owner, as are a few other breeds. Maybe search online?

Alexi, Rokhsana, Heph, and the baby are apparently in Australia right now.

Yeah, I can hear you laughing too. If anyone can survive the land of everything is out to kill you, it’d be them. Apparently tiny Alex is learning to sass from his mum, which at his age is kind of a great mental image to have. They’ve settled on Melbourne for now, and I think they said they’ll be staying there for a few years. I doubt that’ll be the case, but we’ll have to wait and see.

By the way, did they ever replace the pastor at Fuyuki’s church? 

Email me about a Skype call when you get a chance.

Love,  
Waver

***

30 June 2008

Dear Grandpa and Grandma,

I’m glad to hear you had fun in Tokyo. You deserve that vacation, especially with it being your anniversary. The sushi place you went sounds like it was well worth the money, although I have to decline your offer to go there with you. You know that food tends to not be to my liking. I appreciate the pictures - and I love that one baffled looking businessman in the background of the restaurant photo. His face is priceless.

Also glad to hear about the dog - Anne sounds like a very sweet pomeranian. I can’t wait to meet her on Skype.

Teaching the summer intro to chemistry course is going well. There’s only fifteen students, so I am able to get to know them personally and generally talk to them one-on-one. As much as I like the lecture hall thing, there’s something to be said for the more personalized instruction. I think I may well volunteer to do this next year as well - it lets me say I’m working while cutting back on research time.

Things with Titus are going well. The first few months were a little awkward, due to me being in Japan for Christmas, and Titus having to fly out to Brazil for a month with a week’s notice, but we’ve settled into a steady groove for now. We aren’t living together, ( _Grandma_ ), and frankly I don’t want to. I think I’ve gotten too used to having my own space. Most dates have just been spending time in his flat in London, going to the pub that’s down the road, and then coming back to pass out or play video games. Its a comfortable speed, and nothing screams serious. 

I’m glad to hear you met Rin. And that you scared the crap out of her by saying hello from me while she was in the supermarket, I appreciate you both doing that. I’m sure she’s wondering how the heck I have family in Fuyuki. I’ll probably tell her if she asks. Probably.

I haven’t heard from Alexi in a bit. I know that they’re still in Melbourne, and I believe he was hosting a few friends at his house that he met back in Egypt years ago. That might actually be why he’s been distant.

On a final note: I would not object to either one of you sending me that game in its Japanese release, and I would absolutely reimburse you for it. Email me the final price, and I’ll mail a check or we can try and set you up on PayPal. 

I’ll be a little busy at the end of the week, as I’ll have a stack of lab reports to grade, so if you need to get in touch with me, add IMPORTANT in the subject line of your e-mails. Otherwise, I’ll see you on our July Skype date.

Love,  
-Waver

***

2 February 2009

Dear Grandma and Grandpa--

First of all: thank you for the package. The new stationary looks amazing, and the ink choices you picked out for my pen refills are gorgeous. The dark blue in particular looks great, and I actually would like to know if you could buy more? I’ll pay you back, but, just, this ink is lovely and I think I’d like it to be my default colour from now on. (See? I’m using it now. Look at the depth of tone you can get out of it.) Also, the paper itself is lovely, I’m a little loathe to use it to a certain extent.

Anyway, moving on. I had a meeting with Rin the other day, and she mentioned that when she was home for winter break, she and a few old classmates ended up talking about teachers they had over the years. Apparently, a few of her classmates described an English tutor that they recalled having when they were in elementary school, and how rubbish his Japanese was.

Small world, huh?

As far as Valentine’s Day plans go, it is funny you ask. Titus and I have actually decided to take a break for a few months. We’re at the point where we both acknowledge that if we keep dating, the relationship is going to be serious, and we both are unsure if we want that. The plan is that we’re both free to date other people until June, and after the term is done, we can sit and talk, and decide what we want to do. 

I’m a little unsure about the whole thing, as it was Titus’s idea, but I agree with the underlying reason for doing it. I mean, I don’t think either one of us want something long term, but I’ll also admit things are getting stale between us and I can’t blame him for wanting out. I don’t know if I’m going to try dating while we’re taking a break - likely not - but the whole situation seems just. I don’t know, it bothers me a little, but I’m at peace with it at the same time? I’m not sure how to explain the emotions here, and trying is quite hard.

So I guess the short answer to the Valentine’s Day question is: I’m going to play video games and grade tests. Like any other day.

Speaking of students. I had an angry parent storm into my lab the other day, demanding to know why I gave his child a D for a course last term. Apparently the fact that his daughter did none of the required lab work and only took the tests wasn’t a good answer, because he decided to try and talk to the head of my department. To her credit, the department head looked annoyed, but I got pulled in to talk to her today about how I weigh lab work vs tests vs class participation to create a final grade. I told her that bowing to pressure from one grumpy parent is stupid, but she’s insisting on reviewing my syllabi for the 2009-2010 term anyway. Ugh.

Alexi and his family have decided to move from Melbourne to South America, apparently. They haven’t decided where, yet, but they’re doing this. I told Alexi if he does so, he’s going to end up raising llamas or something, which only proceeded to delight him. I guess it’ll just be a matter of time before we receive news that tiny Alex has lost teeth due to the creatures.

I will also look into that yarn for you, Grandma. I’m glad your new hobby is so productive - the two photos of the little animals you knitted (is that the right term?) are really cute. It sounds like it’s a really rewarding challenge from what you described in regards to what you struggled with/then overcame. 

I’ll talk to you both soon.

Love  
-Waver

***

6 August 2010

Dear Grandma,

Yeah, Nick and I ended the four month relationship thing. I’m sorry to tell you, since you seemed so happy about it, but things were going too fast, and I knew that it wouldn’t work out long term.

Truth be told, I think I am going to take a long break from dating. I’ve come to note that I’m happier when I’m not in a relationship - not because I struggle to balance my personal life and my professional one (although I’ll admit it is a factor), but because I simply have a preference. I know that a part of the reason I kept trying - and you know about all the little first dates that failed, since you got your own e-mail address, was because I didn’t know what my gender preference was. Truth is, I still don’t know. And being unable to figure it out has gotten really frustrating for me. There’s so much else I have to do right now, and I just can’t sit and figure out the answer to this - especially since I’ve been trying to find that answer for years!

I don’t know. Maybe it is the pressure building for the book deadline (I’m helping a few people in my department write a new chem textbook) that has me like this, maybe I’m really just trying to tell myself it is for the best that I stop trying to figure out what’s going on and focus on what I know makes me happy? 

I feel like I’m letting you down too, since you’ve always been so encouraging. And I have appreciated that. But I don’t think it’s going to happen for a long while now. Maybe if I take a long break, it’ll help.

Obviously this letter is addressed just to you, but you can tell Grandpa if you want. I went with post rather than email because it forces me to really sit and parse out my emotions. If we can just talk about this in actual letters, that’d be kinda nice. I mean, email about other stuff, of course, but this particular conversation I’d really prefer to write back and forth about.

I’ll send an email about other stuff later. Alexi and his family are settled in Argentina, and there are stories already.

Love,  
-Waver

***

3 March 2011

Dear Grandpa and Grandma,

I wanted to first let you know that I’m changing my email address. I’m going to be using w.velvet@gmail.com from now on, rather than my Hotmail account. I’ll set up a forwarding address from the Hotmail account to Gmail.

That said, I did get the package of ink and video games, thank you very much. I’m hoping that this package of even more maple syrup makes us even. Tell me, does the man delivering your mail ever ask about what is in the boxes you keep getting from England?

Oh, and because this should get its own paragraph: Grandma, the medium sized knit bull you made for me is amazing. It is living on my desk at work now, and guards all of the papers I haven’t graded yet. I’ll take a photo with my phone and send it to you. I can pick you up a bit more yarn like that, since you liked the feel/can’t seem to find it near you.

Classes are going well, thank you for asking, as well as the book. I’m a little weirded out by being asked to do a history of alchemy (chemistry’s early cousin) during the medieval era, but it is enjoyable. I go over a lot of this information in my intro class anyway, so a lot of the work is just in learning details. I’m heading to Spain during Easter to do a bit of research with primary documents there, which I’m excited to do. The southern part is supposedly lovely in April, and I’m quite pleased I get to go there. I’ll be certain to send postcards.

I’m glad that you made Easter plans yourselves, it sounds like visiting your friends on their farm will be really relaxing. If you need me to get any ingredients for you that I can actually send through the mail that you can’t find, email me within the next week and a half.

Also, email me about those new webcams you were looking at. I want to see what you’re trying to buy.

Love,  
Waver

***

To: g.mackenzie@gmail.com  
From: w.velvet@gmail.com  
Date: 17 October 2012  
Subject: (no subject)

Dear Grandpa--

This is technically another one of those dumb “please don’t show Grandma” letters. Let’s just say that there’s a reason this is an e-mail and not handwritten.

My grandmother just passed. My biological one. And I’m not that sad about it.

I never really mentioned her to you because we became estranged after my parents died. I was 14 at the time. We had a big, stupid argument about the future, and when it was all said and done, we were mad enough to not want to speak to each other ever again. And....it stayed that way for a really long time. It wasn’t until 2003 we made an attempt again, and by that time, we weren’t family - just two strangers playing at it. It was stifling, awkward, and we could barely manage a conversation. Everything just became silent resentment because we didn’t make the decisions the other wanted us to make. The fact that I had people providing for me (like the house) that she didn’t like hardly helped, and after a few half-hearted attempts, we just wrote each other terse letters to ensure that we knew where the other one was. 

I mean, I guess that the fact I’m even writing to you sounding baffled about the whole thing is a sign that I have some emotions about this but. Mostly I’m just, “huh.” And involved because we’re related by blood. I mean, I’m the only living family member, so all the arrangements fall to me too. Not that I know what to do there, or who to contact, or anything. We’ve been out of each other’s lives for so long that it is genuinely planning a stranger’s funeral.

Anyway. I guess this is a super long way of saying that I’m gonna be away from the internet for a week or so. If there’s a chance we can Skype (without Grandma around), I’d really appreciate it. I’ll probably need it when I start sorting through the estate.

-Waver

***

20 January 2013

Dear Grandma and Grandpa--

Ah, I guess the reason you haven’t seen Rin in Fuyuki at all lately is because she’s actually living with me. The arrangement is a little weird-sounding, I know, but she and her personal assistant (young man, name of Shirou Emiya) are doing some consulting work in London. (She’s finished and graduated in spring 2011.) Earth science stuff. They needed a place to stay, and you know how big this house is. It is, admittedly, a little odd sharing living space with a former student, but I also appreciate not having to act within that particular relationship. There’s more equality with us being peers now.

Alexi is apparently in southern Mexico right now. He seems to be enjoying it, although I think he misses Argentina a lot. Tiny Alex isn’t really tiny anymore, and is making a lot of suggestions about where to go next. (He’s going to be just as bad as Alexi is with this wanderlust thing.) Rokhsana, on the other hand, wants to go back to India for a bit. I think some of it is because it’d be easier for her family to visit, which is pretty understandable.

Anyway. Yes, I did get the photos you sent me from your trip to Sydney. I’m glad you had fun, although you both should have checked the weather before you left. I can’t believe you had to buy shorts because you forgot that it is technically summer in the southern hemisphere.

I can’t really think of anything else to add here that we haven’t discussed in email or on Skype, so I’ll end here. 

Love,  
-Waver

***

12 October 2014

Dear Grandma and Grandpa,

I just got home from Scotland. The trip was lovely - I picked a spot on the coast to start hiking, and just continued along for days on end. I can’t say I expected to enjoy the brisk cold as much as I did, or how good the sea salt felt on my face, but god. Being out there with nothing but the greenness of the grass, the grey-blue of the water, and the silence of it all was one of the best experiences I’ve had in a while. I can’t tell you how many times I just stopped while I was walking, sat down, and just watched the clouds roll by above me. If I ever take a sabbatical (which I’m tempted to at this point, see below), I think I’ll just go be a hermit in Scotland.

The whole thing with funding at work is, indeed, why I decided to take the week long holiday. Our department, along with many others, are being forced to endure serious budget cuts under the new president of the university. This is, in theory, due to the fact that the university has overspent itself on new buildings and needs to reign in its spending. The cuts, however, are being made to departments that the president is dismissive of, and sees little value to continuing. My own department, Rin’s department (earth science), and a few others (biology, religious studies, history) are being gutted, while others (engineering, physics, anthropology) are being left alone. Everyone is aware that the whole thing is bullshit.

Worse is that we’re all at a loss to do. The new president - unfortunately - is from a well established academic family and no one wants to risk losing their job by saying something. A few of us are scrambling to find connections that might have some pull - myself included. I’m fortunate that one of my former students, Ismene Archibald (who I should introduce you to since you’re flying here for Christmas, you’d like her, I suspect. Her mother is the one who technically owns the house I’m living in), has some means of influencing the man - although I have no idea how. This is one of those times that university politics are so far beyond me that I simply, utterly, have to wait and see what others can do for me. I don’t like this position - its terrifying, putting your livelihood in the hands of other people like this.

If this is still on-going by December, you’ll probably need to make me shut up about it when I visit. I apologise in advance. I’ll try to keep it to letters though - no need to sully Skype calls with it.

Love,  
Waver

***

19 June 2015  
Dear Grandma and Grandpa--

I’m in Fuyuki for work. This’ll be delivered on the day I get in. Look outside your window/check your email.

Love,  
Waver

***

To: g.mackenzie@gmail.com  
From: w.velvet@gmail.com  
Date: 19 June 2015  
Subject: Look outside your window!!

Hi. I’m here! 

Look outside your window!

Sent from my iPhone

***

20 June 2016  
Dear Grandma and Grandpa--

I’m really not sure what to tell you about taking that holiday with your friends. I admit that I have been thinking about coming to visit you both in Fuyuki this summer, but it is primarily for work related purposes. Rin has requested some help with the earth science lab she’s trying to set up in the city, and I promised to fly out to act as a consultant. Don’t ask me why she wants a chemist’s help with this (you know Rin), I’m just glad to oblige.

Since I’m going to be working, rather than visiting, I would feel bad just coming in and out of your house without spending time with you. I can always drive out to the farm your friends have if time permits, and being outside of Fuyuki would encourage me to get out of work mode.

I realize that I should be writing this as an email, but I wanted to sit and try and pen something. Also, I’ve given Ismene your address, and will email you hers, since you seem so intent on conversing with each other. She keeps asking when we’re planning to Skype so she can sit in. I’m admittedly almost concerned as to what you three are talking about.

Anyway, please let me know what you decide to do in regards to visiting your friends, and I’ll let Rin know if I’ll be staying with her or sleeping at your house. Uh. Email me, we can get back to regular post after I get home to England.

Love,  
-Waver

***

To: g.mackenzie@gmail.com  
From: w.velvet@gmail.com  
Date: 1 August 2016  
Subject: Fuyuki Tsunami

Grandpa--

All the tsunami warnings etc. are gone. I checked on your house - it is still standing. You should be fine to come back now.

That said - I want to talk to you both. I think the years have shown that Fuyuki isn’t safe, and I would feel more comfortable if you lived closer to me, in England.

I’ll pick up some supplies and get food for you - just let me know when you’re leaving your friend’s house.

-Waver

Sent from my iPhone

**Author's Note:**

> [Heph](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hephaestion), [Rokhsana](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roxana), [Tiny Alex](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alexander_IV_of_Macedon). [Alexi's travel map](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chronology_of_the_expedition_of_Alexander_the_Great_into_Asia).
> 
> [The Fuyuki Tsunami](http://archiveofourown.org/works/472343). [Ismene](http://archiveofourown.org/works/526061) is the 10th head of the Archibald family.
> 
> With thanks to [Aqueous Humor's](http://aqueoushumor.tumblr.com/) comment about there being no Mackenzie fic out there for the inspiration, and to Ray and [Pentience Road](penitence_road) for the beta.


End file.
